The Return of the Miserable One
by The Guy With Common Sense
Summary: Unwanted and neglected, he left. But, after being isolated for so long, he wants to return. He misses life and all it stood for. However, the scars from the past linger in his mind. Will the miserable legend ever have peace settle in his heart? Burningleafshipping.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all!

To those waiting for the next chapter for "Dear Family", even if it's only one person, it's coming soon. I have been focusing more on this than "Dear Family" as this is the story I wanted to write since I started writing (again) on Fanfiction! I won't put any of my stories on the back burner and I plan on releasing the next chapter for my previously said story sometime this week, maybe on Saturday.

Anyway, this is my first _true_ story that has little to no basis other than its based off the Pokemon games. It has the references, but it's not based off any episodes from the anime. All this here is my own take.

Oh and the reason why it's Rated M; language, references to drugs and alcohol, abuse, etc. I'm playing it safe here.

Please enjoy!

* * *

All he could do is sigh.

That's what all he ever did ever since he got on top of Mt. Silver. He began living his life here as a hermit; to escape all life that he once knew. Did it hurt? Yes, of course. He loves his mother, his ever uncaring mother; he loved the Pokémon he left at Professor Oak's lab; he loved visiting Leaf and her family. Was it necessary? Again, the answer is yes – a definite yes.

Since the beginning of his journey, no one supported him. His mother just let him leave without a penny to his name. All she even said to him was, "Right. All boys leave home someday. It said so on TV." With that, he walked away as he heard her mutter that Professor Oak was looking for him. Since then, he never saw her again nor spoke to her as time went on in his adventure. He regretted it, yet he knew she would be fine without him.

Professor Oak didn't personally care about him. All he did was ask him and his rival, his grandson, Green, to help complete the PokéDex. Granted, the old man did compliment him and said he cared for his Pokémon; the old man never got into contact with him and was only there to see his grandson. It annoyed him how his mother never once went to see him or even called the Pokémon Center.

Leaf and her family had to move a year before he began his journey. She said she was moving to Hoenn, a tropical region that focused more on water traveling than the other regions near it. It hurt him a lot seeing his best friend go away. They couldn't do anything about it and she promised him that she would mail him when she moves to her new home.

It was all a lie.

Not once did she ever send him mail. That left a huge, gaping hole in his heart – metaphorically speaking. It hurt and he lost trust in most people. Yet, he never once thought ill of her. It was impossible for him to do it, which irritated him. What made her so damn special? He let out a slight snort in amusement, 'Everything.' He thought.

Since they were young, she was always the talkative one in their 2-man group. He was the one who just let her do all the talking, especially when it came to him. She knew how he would feel and vocalize it for him. She was also the most emotional; he would be there for her when she cried and she would always tell him what was on her mind. He listened as if she was the most important thing in the world.

They felt comfortable with one another.

Again, it didn't help she moved and never sent him a single letter. It broke his heart at the broken promise. It was even worse when he left on his journey and he kept seeing girls who reminded him of Leaf. He always had felt the two had a special connection to one another. She was his other half, he practically admitted to himself. She was everything he was not. She was loud, he was quiet. She was an extrovert, he – an introvert.

She was colorful, he was bland. He was smart, she was… bubbly? He had to give off a small chuckle at that. She had her air-head moments, but she was the more cunning of the two, which makes up for it. At times, she was the leader and he was merely the follower. Many felt he was "whipped" but he knew that wasn't the case. In fact, she was also the voice of reason in cases. He was the reckless one and she would be the one to stop him, so he had a grounded trust in her.

If she knew he was stuck on a mountain top with only his signature red blazer, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and signature red hat – she would _literally_ crumple the mountain and force him home, just so she can yell at his recklessness.

"Pika?"

Startled, he turned around to see his starting Pokémon, his ever loyal Pikachu. Smiling, he picked it up and held him against his chest, with the rodent looking at him confused. Noticing, he smiled, "Sorry, buddy. I'm just thinking about the past." He felt more comfortable around his Pokémon, because they went through the same experiences he went through on his journey. He rotated a lot of his Pokémon during the course of his journey so they all can get their share of experience. But, right now he is with his strongest team: Pikachu, Charizard, Venasaur, Blastoise, Snorlax, and Espeon.

He had other strong Pokémon, but these were his ultimate best. They were nearly at their peak; but lately lethargy has been setting in. He has been facing the same lethargy as his Pokémon, too. It's only a matter of time that he just snaps. But, luckily, he feels okay for the moment.

"Pi." His Pikachu called him that, only because the name Red has on syllable, giving Pikachu just one syllable to say. In a way, it made it that homely for him to stay with his Pokémon rather than his family.

Pikachu just edged him to continue with talking, not caring that Red's voice was raspy and rough. It has been too long since he talked to anyone, let alone his Pokémon. That's what made Red unique – he never talked to his Pokémon when they trained or anything. He gives them eye contact and, strangely enough, his Pokémon know what to do. He recalled Sabrina even saying he might be Psychic if he is able to do that, Red just shrugged.

Closing his eyes, he felt snow caress his skin as winds started to blow roughly. He felt Pikachu nuzzle into his chest for warmth as all he did was just keep his eyes closed.

'Being a Champion, was it worth it?' he thought as he remembered the reason he even started his journey. It was to defeat Green, that arrogant rival of his. They were friends and things changed. Soon after they both hit 7, Green became a bully to him; ridiculing Red's silent persona, being fatherless, etc. Red never felt so much hatred in his life. As he went on his journey, he noticed his rival would _always_ be one step ahead, taunting him.

It didn't help that he just zoomed by everything, while Red had to suffer seeing the hardships that surrounded him. The only time Green felt slight remorse was during the Pokémon Tower incident. They both heard about the Marowak and its death by Team Rocket. However, it didn't stop him from challenging the silent boy. What Red noticed was that Green didn't have the Raticate he once had.

Green shrugged the questioning glance and walked off, rather tense. Red then glanced to a tombstone that read:

_Raticate_

_Owner: Green Oak_

_Faithful partner and close friend. Will never be forgotten._

Red, for the first time on his journey, cried. He knew he was responsible and knew his rival might even hate him for it. All he could do was just lay flowers for the deceased Pokémon, in respect.

When Green became Champion, Red was angered – he lost what made his journey even have a purpose. He lost the title to a kid who belittled him and never once cared for anybody but himself. Undaunted, Red battled and won. He gained the title from his rival, who was throwing a tantrum at the fact. He remembered Professor Oak's lecture to Green for not properly caring for his Pokémon.

When he said that, Red immediately thought of Raticate and felt bad for Green. He wanted to defend him, but a glare from his rival prevented it. It didn't help that Oak just took him to get himself registered as the new Champion. It felt like a bittersweet victory… with a sour aftertaste.

Since then, he has been harassed by the paparazzi over and over, over and over, over _and over_! It was relentless and he hated every single moment! Some man even had the audacity to claim that Red only won through a fluke. People started coming with insane stories how Red wasn't really training his Pokémon, how he treated his Pokémon cruelly, etc. Some Gym Leaders, such as Brock and Blaine, defended the boy by saying they have talked to him and knew the lies weren't true.

What's worse was the unwanted attention from girls. Granted, he was starting to become a teen, but the girls attempting to get with him didn't even _care_ about him. They just cared about his status. A status he wished he never had.

Then, after a while, being left to rot by the paparazzi; he left.

He never once said goodbye to his mother or to Oak. But, in the end, did it matter? It didn't matter to begin with.

Now, 3 years passed and he had hit the point where he just missed it all. Life was tragic here, where food was scarce and the weather was unbearable. Luckily his trained his Pokémon to survive such obstacles, but humans aren't as adaptable compared to Pokémon. In fact, as of right now, he'd be considered medically malnourished. Even _worse_ would be the trauma of facing Team Rocket, he has nightmares from their doings.

Being ambushed by Rocket Grunts in Mt. Moon, being offered to join in the Nugget Bridge, facing Giovanni in Silph Co, learning they killed a Marowak and its ghost haunted the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town, to just about finding out the 8th Gym Leader was Giovanni – everything was horrific. Plus, he saw stuff during the in-betweens.

He saw Pokémon being murdered, sold, experimented, the works. He saw women and children being _trafficked_, for God's sake. Hell, he saw some police officers turn the other way when seeing some Rockets destroy houses in Celadon City! It was total chaos during his adventure. Hell, there were times he thought he was going to die! Subconsciously, he rubbed his throat, still aware he's holding Pikachu.

He remembered one time where he was Saffron City, where Silph Co is headquartered in, and in an alley he saw a young girl being raped by a Rocket! She cried, muffled by the Grunt's hand. She looked beaten, her cheeks bruised, and her shirt ripped off. He didn't want to see this anymore. His Pikachu wasn't with him as it was in the Pokémon Center, resting, along with his other Pokémon.

Growling, he tackled the guy to the ground, inadvertently knocking the girl down too. However, the girl was able to scream, trying to limp away. Red glared at her, yelling, "Get aw-" but he was pushed down as the Grunt sent out an Ekans. The Ekans constricted the boy, with him just groaning in pain as he felt himself unable to breath. The Grunt smirked and pulled out a knife, ready to kill him.

"You shouldn't have done that, you little bastard. Now you're going to get it!" he sneered and lifted Red's chin, showing the throat. As he was about to slit the boy's throat, he growled as he got tackled to the ground by a Growlithe. The police arrived and they were able to apprehend the Grunt. But, before they could do anything with the Ekans, the said creature bit Red on the neck – unleashing its venom.

Since that, he had been admitted to the hospital and has developed a scar from that very bite. Red's Pokémon felt guilty for not being with him, but Red dismissed it as he wanted them to rest and they didn't know it would have happened. He never heard from the girl who got raped; not even once was given a letter saying thank you. Sometimes he wonders if being nice meant being treated like pure _shit_ was even worth it.

'What am I thinking? Jesus…' he thought bitterly, reprimanding himself for such a thought. "No. No way in _Hell_ would I allow a girl to be raped. It doesn't matter if she never even sent me a damn letter, but… damn, it would have been nice to have been given some sort of thanks." He muttered out as he opened his eyes. The snow started falling heavier, as he noticed his feet being covered in snow. He had to get out of here.

Before he did, he heard the snow being crunched as shoes were stepping over it. Not caring, he didn't turn around.

"Are you Red?" he heard a young boy's voice. This is interesting. He heard the boy continue, "My name is Ethan and I'm currently the Johto and Kanto Champion. I am here, sent by Professor Oak, to come and defeat you. He told to send you this message, "It's time for you to come back home." So, will you battle me?"

He turned around, his red eyes staring down the amber eyes of the young boy. The boy didn't seem nervous whatsoever. He had a confident countenance and he seemed eager. Pikachu looked over and saw Ethan. It looked up to Red and tilted its head, asking with that expression, 'Are we going to battle?'

All Red did was nod. Staring down the boy, Red pointed to an open area alongside the mountain peak. Ethan went to the open area and smiled, "Prepare to lose, Red!" For some reason, all Red could do was smile. The boy reminded him of himself… before all the pain ever became prominent. Tilting his cap down, Red nodded at his loyal Pokémon and it went in front of him.

Ethan sent out his Typhlosion, which roared out in anticipation.

Pikachu went down and Red noticed it was growing tired. He hoped the adrenaline would help them both; he's starting to become just as lethargic as his Pokémon. Ethan smirked, "Let's go, Typhlosion – begin with Lava Plume!"

All Red could say was, "Volt Tackle."

With that, the battle truly began.

* * *

With that, I say thank you for reading! Now, I won't focus too much on the Pokemon battles; but there will be battles shown. I'm not well experienced in doing fight scenes, but I will try.

Leaf will_ not _appear anytime soon. I have everything planned for her appearance and how everything will come about. I thank you all for reading, take care!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone. I'm happy to see my story getting reviews, faves, and follows! I am sad, however, that my other story isn't getting the same love. It's a shame that Monster Hunter isn't a popular series. Does that mean I'll stop writing for my other story? Of course not!

I love Monster Hunter and I love my story based on it. Now, this story is my preferred to write because of it being more full of depth, in terms of story telling. I'm not experienced in story telling, but I am attempting to get better. Now remember I left it off with Red meeting Ethan? Well, it continues and I hope you enjoy my take of what happens after the battle!

Well, enough stalling - prepare to read!

* * *

In the end, it didn't matter. Did it ever matter to begin with? He had no clue. At the same time, he honestly didn't care. It happens and he usually is the bigger man.

Victory was never assured, not even from the start. However, losing was a sure thing – for even the most powerful of individuals. Red himself knew that as a fact. It was a tremendous battle.

Ethan was truly his most powerful opponent. Glancing over his exhausted Pikachu, he licked his lips lightly, frowning. He believed his Pokémon did their best; but it felt empty to him. Was it because he lost? That's not the case. He lost because of weariness. He realized he was slowly dying here on this forsaken mountain. He also noticed his Pokémon were losing their morale and strength.

Ethan, full of youth that he himself envies, had never lost his morale and was able to push forward – winning. Red isn't even sure if he should congratulate his opponent for overcoming all odds. This boy in front of him, who was healing his own Pokémon and congratulating them, confused him.

What makes this kid so different?

That question continues to linger in his thoughts as he narrowed his eyes, frustrated. 'He had everything while I had nothing.' He snarled, thinking of the possible reason. He was instantly jealous. This kid was a sheltered individual, who never faced the dark side of life. All this 'Ethan' kid did was just journey around and make friends; Red never once made a friend or anything outside his Pokémon. What's worse is that his kid is the age he started: 11.

Clenching his fists, he aimed to calm himself. He shouldn't be jealous… but why was he? Again, this boy had everything Red wanted growing up: support.

"We did it! Great job, guys! I'm so proud!" Ethan cheered as all his Pokémon jumped in happiness. Red stared at the Pokémon that defeated his own: Typhlosion, Togekiss, Weavile, Ampharos, Donphan, and Dragonair. All those Pokémon, right before his very eyes, cheer with the same happiness their trainer is spewing out. Turning away, he kneeled down to his downtrodden Pikachu and smiled, "You did great, don't be sad."

All the creature did was nod and began to sleep when Red scooped him up into his arms.

"Hey, Red?"

Frowning, he kept his cool and turned around stoically, making sure he doesn't just punch the boy in the face. This kid's cheeriness was annoying him. Again, was it out of envy that he despised the boy? Not wanting to answer it internally, he walked up to the boy who called his name. He stared into Ethan's eyes and watched as Ethan grinned, "You were fantastic out there! You really deserve the Champion title! I swear, I thought I was going to lose if I kept going!"

Another praise of how good he is. Ever since his journey ended, he despised being praised as a prodigy, for being a trainer of legends, etc. It really makes people put him on a pedestal. Plus the amount of increasing egos doesn't help. Green had an ego and it infuriated him whenever Green mocked his progress.

He saw Ethan stick out his hand, as if wanting to shake his hand. Was it out of sportsmanship or just pure mockery? He stared at the hand, noticing his vision going awry. Not trying to growl in annoyance, he slowly lifted his hand up. Mockery or not, he will _not_ appear to be the sore loser in this. Whenever he won a battle against a trainer, they'd always claim he was a cheater and even denounce his victory.

However, the boy just irked him. This child hadn't seen anything that drove him to the edge - made him wish he was back at home. This boy was just too cheery, it sickened him. Why should he be the one happy while others suffered?

Yet, it compelled him to just shake the young kid's hands… so he did. Slowly, he raised his hand to shake the boy's hands.

He saw Ethan grin even more, "Ya know, many kids back in Newbark Town always talked about you," apparently he continued as he didn't hear, or maybe he just ignored, the snort from Red, "and I'm not going to lie, I'm a fan myself."

Great, he's a fan?

Red hated having fans, he thought they were nothing but shallow individuals who just idolized people for doing something that wasn't even monumentally worthwhile and only are considered great for either looks or other idiotic reasons. Being a fan of a kid who became a Pokémon Champion is hardly a monumental thing, especially how being a Champion can be given out willy-nilly now.

Since his departure, he has heard of a man in a far off region being given the Champion title, just because the league there needed one. It was pathetic. He didn't belittle the man, he may even be deserving of it, but he should have received it most people do.

He held no love for the title of Champion and in fact, detested any champion. All except Lance, he's actually a likable guy.

Seeing a champion and_ fan_ just lowered the respect he had for the boy. Plus, seeing this kid so… so happy just drove him to the edge!

Hiding a growl, Red never noticed his fist clenching and shaking. Right now, he felt as though he is losing his mind. Just seeing someone so happy, so loved, everything he never had infuriated him. Ethan was being naïve to the tense atmosphere as he began to recall his Pokémon, who just wanted to rest. They too didn't sense anything wrong – most likely due to exhaustion.

Pikachu was aware, as he felt his trainer shake. Worried, the Pokémon slowly got out of Red's grasp as it went to the ground, looking at his trainer. Red didn't seem to even notice as he kept glaring at the boy in front of him. Jealousy sparked yet again. Why does this boy have everything Red wanted, but could never have? He wanted a normal childhood, but he couldn't!

This boy has everything he wants in life: loving mother, friends, support from people around him, etc. What does Red have? Red has no one but his Pokémon. That's all – no loving mother, no friends, nightmares, no support, etc. God, why is he suffering? What did he ever do to deserve such a life that no kid even needs?

He's 14 and all he wants is just to have the life everyone else has!

Pikachu frowns seeing his master shake in anger, even tensing when he saw Ethan notice the problem with him. Ethan looked at Red with a curious gaze, not sure what was wrong. "Uh, Red, are you, uh, okay?" he asked as Red just glared at him.

"Why?" Red just asked, his voice still raspy from disuse. It added to the situation the two are in, which made Ethan worry.

"What do you mean 'why'? I'm not sure what you mean." Ethan blinked as he saw the Champion in front of him take a step forward. It was unnerving and he hesitantly took a step back. All he could see were red eyes glaring at him while the person in front of him slowly stepped forward again.

"Why must _I_ suffer? You, a boy who has no comprehension to the world around him, have everything I _never_ had!" Red snarled, his teeth showing as he gritted his teeth. Pikachu got in front of Ethan, though Red didn't see. Even if he did, he didn't seem to even care.

"Wha – what are you talking about, Red? I-I don't know what you're even saying!" Ethan took a step back afraid of the person in front of him. What's happening to Red?

Red growled angrily, "You… You have what I always sought for in life! What makes you so special? You haven't done _shit_ to what I have done! I've seen more than you can imagine at your age! I have done stuff no cop would even _dare_ do! But why must _I_ suffer while the likes of you live out a life full of happiness – happiness I want but can never have!" shaking more and more, Red yelled, "I _fucking_ hate you!"

Lost in anger and from all the isolation he has had, Red's deteriorating mind finally snapped. Lunging himself, he grabbed the boy by the neck, strangling him. Ethan yelped, trying to pull himself away from the deranged Champion. However, he was overpowered as he started choking heavily. Both he and Pikachu were in a stupor. However, Pikachu got out of his stupor and yelled, "Pika!"

The mouse tackled Red roughly, causing Red to lose his grip against Ethan. The said young boy gasped for breath as he fell on his hindquarters, trying to wipe the tears that were threatening to escape. Feeling betrayed, the insane trainer growled, "Even my _best_ _friend_ betrayed me? Damn you to all Hell!"

Ethan was frightened too much to even move as he watched the Champion he idolized as a kid lunge yet again. Fortunately, Pikachu anticipated the movement and shocked Red, knowing Red truly wasn't acting himself. Red yelled out in pain as he fell down, twitching as the electricity coursed through his body. He felt paralyzed as he just glared at the boy in front of him, who was still frightened at the sight.

Red just mouthed, "Die."

With that, Red whited out.

Ethan stood frozen like a statue as Pikachu went up to him. Patting the boy's legs, Ethan awoke from his daze. "W-what j-just happened…?" he muttered out, shaking from the ordeal. He felt his tears well up as he tried not to whimper. This has never happened to him before. He fought Team Rocket, but they weren't as bad as they once were. He stopped a Gyrados from rampaging, he wasn't afraid of the possibility of even dying. He never once thought of it!

But feeling the experience of almost being murdered cold blooded – _that_ destroyed all innocence of his journey! He was about to die and no one would have noticed! No one ever comes up here, let alone even reach the top! Seeing images of his past flash before his very eyes just made him want to run away and hide underneath his bed like he used to when he was afraid of the legend of Darkrai giving people nightmares.

He wanted to be safe and be held by his mother. What's worse is that he has never felt this way when he was on his journey… until now.

Feeling Pikachu pat his leg, he glanced down at it, "W-why would," he breathed in and out, attempting to calm himself, "I mean, w-what made him act like this?" All Pikachu could do was shake its head in sadness, sighing lightly and rub its cheek against Red's unconscious head. That alone told Ethan that Red never acted like this before.

Swallowing any fear, Ethan stood up and went up to Red, causing Pikachu to spark its cheeks, thinking Ethan was going to enact his revenge. Noticing, Ethan held up his hands in defense, "No worries, Pikachu… I-I want to help him… What he said," he sighed, "he must have been so lonely here… all by himself. He really lost his mind. I really feel bad about this."

Pikachu just closed its eyes, lamenting over its trainer's mental health. It has seen Red change from bad to worst.

Wiping tears, Ethan smiled, "C-come on, Pikachu. Let's help him out." Ethan slowly went to hoist Red over his shoulder, still afraid of Red waking up. Pikachu noticed and went on Ethan's shoulder and nuzzled its cheek against his. Ethan smiled, "Thanks… I'm still afraid of him… It-It hurts, you know? Being nearly killed by the one you idolized as a kid… I don't think I can ever see him in the same light as I once thought."

Pikachu nodded, understanding Ethan's feelings about it. It would feel the same way if it got attacked by its idol. All trust and admiration would be lost to be completely substituted with distrust and apprehension. Ethan definitely deserved some respect for going out of his way for helping someone who nearly killed him. The _old_ Red would never have done what the _new _Red did… that fact hurt it. What happened to his best friend and trainer?

That was an easy answer, Pikachu wanted to slap itself. It was so obvious. All the negative emotions Red had just exploded after years of being bottled up. It's a shame Ethan saw the explosion. He didn't deserve the attack.

Pikachu decided it was time to show Ethan Red's cabin. It got down and it beckoned Ethan to follow, which he did. Ethan walked slowly, as to not awaken the deranged Champion. He looked around and saw he was being led to an underground cave. 'I didn't see this before, was this man-made?' he asked himself in thought as he saw a worn out cabin right in front of him.

"Is-Is this his cabin?" he asked rhetorically, looking at it. It looked ready to collapse any minute. Pikachu nodded and gestured Ethan to enter. Ethan was a bit wary, but he decided it was for the best. Besides, he was feeling chilly up here, so maybe it might be homely on the inside?

He noticed that the cabin was lit with light, so he knew it _must_ be homely – or as homely as can be. He entered and saw a small table, a futon, several lamps, and a small wooden compartment which he thought was where the food is kept. He even saw a portable stove, with a bowl on it. From what he could see, it was just water with vegetables.

Sighing, he felt as though he was spoiled at home compared to Red's life up here. He really needed to thank his mother for all her cooking and cleaning. Laying Red down on the futon, Pikachu stretched as it laid itself of Red's chest. The yellow mouse did it for two reasons: it was bloody tired and the fact if Red woke up, it would get ready to defend Ethan.

Ethan saw clean bowls and looked at Pikachu with a smile, "You don't mind if I have some, Pikachu?" he asked politely, to which Pikachu shook its head. It didn't mind. With that, Ethan warmed up the soup as he took out to bowls, much to Pikachu's confusion. It uttered out its namesake, making Ethan elaborate, "Oh, well… it's for him to eat when he wakes up. He might be hungry when he wakes up. I know I do when I wake up!" he gave out a small laugh as he swirled the soup around.

Pikachu smiled and nodded.

With a yawn, Pikachu slept on Red's chest. It too needed sleep. Ethan watched the mouse sleep and sighed, if only he could too. Slowly moving his hands up to his neck, he winced as he felt his skin react harshly to the touch. 'Bruises…' he mused to himself bitterly.

He glanced at the sleeping, older boy and sighed, 'I can't hate him… something must have made him this way… he said stuff about me having what he never had, a good life.' With another sigh, he muttered out loud, "My life isn't as happy as you make it out to be Red, but… I guess it still doesn't matter, eh?"

With a chuckle, Ethan looked outside and shivered; he was afraid of the dark as a boy, always imagining someone was staring at him. With the winds slowly picking up, he just ignored that fear he had and spoke to himself, "I wonder if being here alone made him snap, too."

With another glance to the sleeping teen, Ethan nodded, "Must be."

He noticed the steam from the soup arising more and he smiled, "Soup's ready!" He then poured the soup to his bowl and began consuming the bland soup hungrily. Feeling the warmth of the water flow down to his stomach, he sighed in relief. He felt his throat soothe itself from the hot water. With a sigh, he poured the soup to the other bowl meant for Red. What can he think of the teen now? The said teen snapped and attempted to murder him. Ethan really can't help but be wary of the trainer. He didn't hate Red, even though he wanted to.

Right now, all he could feel for the teen is just one thing: pity. And if there's one thing Ethan could name he hated, it would be pity. He didn't like the looks of pity when he grew up and he sure as Hell doesn't want to give pity to anybody. Hearing Red whimper in his sleep, he knew one thing: Red doesn't deserve pity, it's pathetic. What Red deserves is something far greater.

Red is calling out for help. And he deserves that help.

* * *

Well... I ended it off rather bitterly, I suppose I can say. I'm happy at how I ended it, but I felt I could do better; especially at the confrontation. But, it's probably my mentality of how I demean myself when I write these stories. Ah well, it doesn't matter - hey, I used that phrase so many times in the beginning.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I won't be able to write anymore for some time; I am going on vacation. So, I will prepare writing soon after my vacation ends. Thank you all for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry for the delay. But be glad the new chapter is up! I had a little trouble finishing this, but lo and behold, it is done!

I like this chapter for what I've done with it. It's more between clashing views... you'll see what I mean.

* * *

For something as amazing as time, it always seems to be irrelevant to most. Who could blame them? One minute you would be having fun and then all of a sudden, the day is almost gone. However, one minute will feel like an eternity. Time is the most important thing in the world. Time is progress. However, time has taken a break, or rather, a retirement from even working in places such as here.

Time meant nothing to Mt. Silver and right now, he's feeling it. As he watches the flames, he looks over his PokéGear on his wrist and groans. It has been only an hour since Red went psychotic. He _could_ call his mother, but he doubts he has any signal. What once was a breeze has turned into a blizzard with the wrath of Zeus itself. He fears it'll last all day – maybe even up to a week – to subside.

What's worse is that the lamps are losing their lighting. Soon enough, the entire cabin would be encompassed in darkness. As a kid, he always feared the dark. The dark always heralded itself as the loner and being the morose of all. Dark Type Pokémon obviously don't feel that way, but the very essence of darkness is to be alone. He would always beg his mom to keep the lights on when he slept. It was up until he was 7 that he stopped being afraid of the dark.

He believed everything had fear. He once asked Professor Elm what even the dark would fear. Professor Elm was always someone he trusted, especially since his mother and Elm were close friends growing up. Elm was astounded by such a question, but he composed himself to answer, "What the dark fears is being misunderstood."

That one answer completely threw all thoughts of the dark being evil and lonely to him. He realized that the dark was never a bad thing. People always feared stuff they never understood, which is why the dark was always considered scary for kids – they _never_ understood it. It was then that he decided that he would never misunderstand any sort of topic. He vowed to always hear things out before judging. This pleased Elm tremendously.

Of course, it took Lyra longer to accept it. Even now, she's still afraid of the dark, albeit not as much as before.

Right now he stares Red snore lightly, making him raise a brow, 'What made him become so… full of rage?' he inquired to himself as he thought back to Red spewing out his negative emotions out with vehemence. Truth be told, it has downright scared him. He has never seen such anger erupt out. He always imagined Red to be this cool, calm, collected, yet distant boy that was truly a badass.

Red was everything but what he pictured. Instead of his own imagery, Red was a boy lost within his rage from his past. However, yet he doesn't seem as though he was always like that. Ethan was at an impasse. He's trying to understand Red. But that was the problem, he _couldn't_ understand Red fully. He knew he had a better life than some people, but even he had his own troubles.

Ethan wasn't always the happy-go-lucky person he is now. Back then, his father left his mother for some woman he worked with. He only stayed because he felt he was "forced" to. Hell, he still remembers what his 'father' said to his mother, "You spread those damn legs and it's because of _you_ that I'm here taking care of _your_ kid!"

Even now, he still hasn't forgiven what that man has said. His mother truly loved the man and, even though, they had their arguments, she always thought he would stay and be with them. She did her best as a mother and wife to that ungrateful man. When he admitted cheating on her with a woman at his job, she went into depression. She lost her job a week before he announced his leave and admittance to the adultery.

They then lost their house. Ethan and his mother had to stay at his aunt's house for months until Professor Elm found out what happened to his dear friend. He helped the two of them move into a house he paid for in New Bark Town. Since then, life has been better for them. Ethan met Lyra and his mom fell out of the depression as she began dating a man in the town who was approved by both Ethan and Professor Elm.

He feels bad for not have contacted the man. His name is Albert and he even helped Ethan out with his Pokémon, even though Albert was never allowed to become a trainer. Albert was forced by his parents to work at their family business, so he skipped that period of being able to catch Pokémon. However, he still holds love for Pokémon and was ecstatic that Ethan won the Pokémon League.

"Pika?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ethan smiled at the electric mouse, "Sorry, I was just thinking. I guess, even though _I _didn't start out with a happy life, I guess I made it out okay. It's obvious I had friends and family."

He then saw Pikachu tense at the words "friends" and "family". That got Ethan's brain working even more, 'Hmm, Red _did_ say he's jealous of me having support and him having no one. Could that be it?' he asked himself as he tried to piece out all the information. He bit his thumb's nail lightly as he kept thinking over it. 'I'm assuming he's been neglected all his life… maybe bullied.'

"I've seen more than you can imagine at your age! I have done stuff no cop would even _dare_ do!"

That single sentence also made Ethan think, 'He stopped Team Rocket… he must have seen a _lot_ of vile acts, that's why he yelled at me!'

"He's right," Ethan sighed out, "I only stopped Team Rocket when they were already weak and only did the menial crimes. He's seen their worst." Shuddering, he didn't want to imagine the actual _cruel_ crimes that Team Rocket once had done. They could have done stuff so much worse than what most people don't even begin to think about.

How could they? All people thought were that Team Rocket was a _Pokémon _mafia, not an actual mafia that would smuggle drugs, rape women, traffic kids, etc. There haven't been proof, but Red must have seen and _stopped_ them. How could people _not_ expect that?

Granted, when he was stopping Team Rocket, he nearly did see Proton attempt to rape DJ Mary, but luckily he was able to stop it. He just thought Archer was doing it to terrorize more people. He didn't think _all_ of Team Rocket would be doing that all willy-nilly. Red must have lost his innocence seeing all the deeds. Granted, he too saw some acts, but he came out alright.

Then hearing how Red had no one to support him then helped his case, 'If he saw all those deeds and no one decided to help him out through the ordeals, that must have shook him even more. I don't blame him.' Ethan frowned as he imagined Red's mother being a neglectful and uncaring woman. He shook his head; no _mother_ should be that way – especially to their own child.

Even he couldn't stand the thought of his mother acting that way.

Looking at Pikachu, he asked for confirmation, "Was Red neglected as a child?"

To his dismay, Pikachu nodded. He continued, "Was he bullied by any chance, too?"

Another nod was given to him.

Neglected, bullied, Team Rocket, all of this just made him want to call Child Services… even though he himself is a child, especially compared Red. Sighing, Ethan got up and stretched, enjoying as the gases escape the bone marrow. That's a misconception to many people. When you hear "cracks" from stretching, they're not really stretches; they're merely gases passing through the bones.

Ethan learned that when he randomly went on some site when he was at the Pokémon Center in Olivine City. It really intrigued him that scientists took the time to even _study_ that. As he stretched, he heard Red groan in his sleep. Again, time seemed to have slowed down even more… it has only been 30 minutes since he _first_ checked the time.

Monologuing didn't do much for him in how time went by. Sighing, he looked out to the window and noticed, even if it was pitch black, he could hear Paul Bunyan just blow snow towards them. He has heard of the giant and his blue ox. He always found the folklore rather idiotic, but amusing nonetheless.

Pikachu just sighed as it lay on Red's chest, attempting to rest. It didn't care about the snowstorm, nor did it care about Ethan's thoughts right now. All it cared about was Red's being and its own tiredness. It barely had time to fully rest up from that battle. However, its ears twitched hearing another groan from Red. It opened one of its eyes to see Red slowly stirring from his slumber.

Pikachu then called out for Ethan who then turned to it. Ethan smiled seeing Red stir and began to warm up the portable stove, to warm up the cold soup. Red awoke slowly, feeling numbness surround his being. He shook his head, trying to get some feeling back. He attempted to sit up straight, but saw Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" he muttered out raspy as he grimaced, attempting to rub his companion's head. It was rough being shocked and he knew it firsthand. During the course of his journey, he had been shocked by his own Pikachu when they trained; especially when Pikachu was learning Volt Tackle. That move seriously was a bitch to even learn. It wasn't even able to learn it as an Egg Move, but it was able to pull it off with hard work.

The only downside would be that the recoil was much greater than the average Volt Tackle. However, Pikachu can withstand it all; he knew that for a fact.

He smiled as his companion rubbed its cheek against his. Small actions such as this really uplift him from troubles and he's grateful to his Pokémon for being there for him. Rubbing his head, grimacing as his muscles started aching from the movement, he eyed the area he was in. 'I'm back in the cabin… who brought me here?' he asked before hearing a fake cough garner his attention. He jumped immediately back, suddenly afraid and feeling invulnerable.

"What are you doing here?" he spat out with a nervous growl, he knew what transpired and right now, paranoia is seeping in. Pikachu tried to calm him down, while Ethan blinked at this, "Red, don't worry." He said lowly, beckoning Red to calm down as he slowly put the warm soup down on the floor, "I was merely warming up the soup for you to eat. You passed out and I didn't want you dying on the mountaintop."

Ethan knew he was genuinely worried about Red's mental health and overall being, he never saw something like this before and he wants to help. He's still wary of Red, but not to the point of downright ignoring Red's health. He's not that kind of kid to ignore those in need. He used to think life was all fun and games, and then he met Silver who looked all torn up and aggressive to anybody.

Frowning, Red looked at the soup, "… It's not poisoned, is it?"

Sighing exasperated, Ethan glared at him lightly, "Look, if I wanted to have killed you; I would have knocked out your Pikachu and then strangled you in your sleep. I didn't, so just eat." He gave the bowl to Red, who still eyed him warily. Merely harrumphing, Red partook in the soup and reveled in the warm broth entering his esophagus and then falling down to his stomach. Sighing content, he gazes out the window and frowns; how long was he asleep?

"2 hours."

"Excuse me?"

"You were only asleep for roughly 2 hours."

"How did you know I was even thinking of it?"

"You were gazing out the window; I do the same when I want to see how long time has passed. Well, I used to before I got the PokéGear."

Merely nodding and partaking in the soup, Red sighed lightly again as the silence once overtook the entire mountain, barring the howling high winds. Ethan was looking at his PokéGear, trying to find any sort of signal. He couldn't. Groaning, Ethan took the PokéGear off and massaged his wrist. What was the purpose of a PokéGear if it didn't have any signal? His mom told him it was able to connect to any signal, regardless of place.

Apparently she didn't know about Mt. Silver.

He has heard of other treacherous mountains such as Mt. Coronet, but he has never been there so he really doesn't know if it's as dangerous as this mountain range. He would like to go and hike there at some point, but not right now. But, seeing how Mt. Silver is, he just hopes Mt. Coronet isn't as bad. Sighing, he got up and stretched, wondering what was he going to say to Red regarding the incident?

Red, on the other hand, glanced at Ethan, "Why?"

Flinching at how that one word started the whole episode, Ethan gave off a hesitant reply, "Why what?"

"Why did you decide to help me after what I have done?"

Trying not to sigh, apparently the two of them have been sighing a lot, he shrugged nonchalantly, "Why not? I mean, yes; you nearly killed me," he noticed Red's flinch but continued, "But I'm not going to put it against you. You weren't… yourself – for a better word to say." Red frowns and glares at him, "I don't need your sympathy, boy." Ethan glared at him lightly, "Well, I'm not giving you sympathy; I'm giving you empathy."

Scoffing, Red mocked him, "I'm surprised you know the difference. How can you empathize with me?"

Ethan growled and sat down, glaring at Red, "First off, we have all heard of your exploits in Johto. We were aware you single-handedly stopped Team Rocket. However, you didn't realize that after your disappearance and after the disbandment of the organization, four members rose to the ranks attempting to bring back Giovanni. I stopped them and the 'Neo' Team Rocket."

This made Red look at Ethan with a frown, "Oh, so just because you fought a 'Neo' Team Rocket means you're equal to my suffering? Please."

"That's not what I'm saying! I'm not even trying to compare myself to you. But, _you_ have to realize not everyone has a happy life."

"Enlighten me."

"My father left my mother, claiming she just spread her legs to control him, my mother lost her job, we were poor and had to stay with my aunt, and I had no one to confide my feelings to. Granted, I'm not sure if it's worse than being bullied or neglected; but it was still tough for us. It only got better when I moved to New Bark Town; where Professor Elm lived, who also is a friend of my mother. Then I met Team Rocket with their schemes of cutting Slowpoke Tails, causing radio waves to anger Pokémon, creating the Red Gyarados, and even hold the Radio Station hostage! I saw one of the members nearly rape the female DJ, so I _do_ have empathy for you."

All Red could do was look at the boy's amber eyes, attempting to see any sort of deception. Granted, he's not really good at lying, but when he went through towns; he would see people get scammed into buying Magikarps – which he almost did if it wasn't for the fact he knew Magikarp's were not worth the amount of money that swindler was costing it – and he would always check the faces for any source of twitches or various reactions.

One thing would be that if the boy in front of him was left handed, which he wasn't, he would have his eyes looking to the right constantly. If he was right handed, his eyes would be looking at the left. Usually, the right handed people would have their eyes glance to the upper right, as if trying to remember a memory. But, if it's on the upper left – it would be as if they were trying to fake a memory.

Or something like that; he wasn't too keen on knowing the entirety.

So far, all he could see is the boy's unwavering eyes. He has no twitches or suspicious tenseness. But one thing still confused Red, what was his purpose here?

"Hey, boy, what's your purpose here?"

"The name is Ethan and my purpose? Well, it was to battle you."

Scrunching his face, Red scrutinized the statement, "You mean, you climbed all the way here – facing perilous traps, going up against powerful Pokémon, and ignoring the harsh snow - just to fight me?" Red then frowned, "You're a fool." He got up, ignoring Pikachu's request to keep resting. Ethan frowned, "How am I a fool?" Ethan was starting to get irritated with Red's condescending remarks.

"Why would you risk your life for a stupid battle? Coming up here, you were lucky Mt. Silver wasn't in its worst days. If it was, even I doubt I could survive it if trying to climb it for the first time. You wanted to battle me for the purpose of fighting your idol? Please, people worship anybody who has done deeds they themselves could have done but didn't. You're no hero; you're simply a man who has done what others cannot. From the beginning, no one cares who you are as a person; but as a trainer, the idea that you have went up against great obstacles to be where you are now. I went across the region facing Team Rocket at their peak, when people truly feared for their lives. Did anyone ever ask me, "Oh, are you okay?" or "Do you need help?"? No. All they would ever say is, "Red is amazing!" and other nonsensical compliments."

"That has nothing to do with me though, that's more or about you." Ethan retorted with a sneer.

"Is it? You went up against the same damn organization at their lowest. You stopped their treachery before it even began. Let me ask you this, did anyone _once_ ask if you were okay that was _not_ your mother, friend, or anyone you knew?"

"No, but I didn't need them."

"Aren't you luckily? I had nobody. My mother ignored me; my rival was a constant bully even as a child, and his grandfather, the Professor, never cared about my progress. I had no one but my Pokémon. I had one person care but she left."

Raising an eyebrow, Ethan shook his head, "You can't base your problems as the cause of your views on life."

"Can't I? Life is about experience, Ethan. What's life without love? What happens when in life you don't experience love and all you ever experience is the darkness of man and beast? I wanted to be the best, to make people know who I am and that I _do_ exist in the same plane as them. But, that was never meant to be. My own foolishness made me become an idol, a person who's put too high of a pedestal. You did the same with me. I'm not a God, I'm not someone important - I'm my own. If you truly believe being the best is the way to go, it will all end in misery once you're beaten and people ignore you like the rat you are."

Silent, Ethan processed Red's monologue. Yes, he did idolize Red; but it all went up in smoke the moment Red went insane. Now, this guy had to gall to criticize everything in life because of his own experiences? Shaking his head, Ethan got up and smirked, "I'm no fool, Red. You're the fool."

This unnerved Red, what made this kid so damn different? He was about to speak, but Ethan beat him to it. "You base life off of experiences? Fine, that's good and all; but there's more to it than that. It's facing it, knowing your life is rough, with a smile and attempting to make life better. You ran away, to escape everything. That's the coward's way. You call me the fool, but at least I have a life to live for. You have a life that ends here, alone. You're causing your life to deteriorate. You have no one because you don't _want_ anyone; you blame too much on the people in your life that you don't look for new people. Yes, we too are to blame; but you need to do your part."

Ethan then ended it off with a smile, "And I will help you."

Red looked at him, flabbergasted, "Why?" Why would someone like him help? What did he need help with? He was confused and right now, his own beliefs were crumbling; as if he went into a realization. 'Was _I_ the cause of all my problems?' He tried to reason with himself again, 'No, I'm not the cause; people left me and ignored me. I'm doing the best I can to survive without help. I don't need anyone!'

"All you need is a friend, Red."

All he needed was a friend? That's what he remembered a long time ago, when he first met Leaf. She was the happy go lucky girl with a voice so loud; he winced when he first met her. He was alone on a swing set, after Green decided to bully him even further. He glared at her, thinking she was going to make fun of him, too. "What do you want?" he asked her apprehensively.

"You look you all you need is a friend! I'm Leaf, by the way! What's yours?" she asked with a huge grin as she sat down next to him on another swing. She looked like she was ready to play. He gave her a low reply, "Red."

"I like it! Let's play!"

"Uh, okay."

She then got up off the swing and prepared to push Red. He flinched and gripped the chains. He then felt weightless and looked as he started smiling, slowly laughing. He heard Leaf laugh too as she pushed him, merrily. "See, Red! All you really needed was a friend!"

'Leaf.' He thought as his lips quivered lightly. He missed her. He missed her so very much. Seeing Ethan offer friendship reminded him of Leaf. Steeling himself, Red looked at Ethan, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Ethan simply replied.

With his heart pounding, Red bit his lip. He was afraid. He didn't want to get hurt again. Noticing this, Ethan smiled; he was the same way when he first met Lyra. He slowly offered to shake Red's hand in an inviting manner. 'Now or never.' Red thought.

With a sigh, Red then decided to act.

And with that, he shook Ethan's hands.

* * *

I bet you all expected this to happen. Granted, at first, I wanted Red to keep on hating Ethan; but that would have made writing future chapters rough to write the dialogue between the two.

Now, don't think he'll be buddy-buddy with Ethan. He'll still be wary of Ethan, thinking said character will betray him. Likewise with Ethan. Ethan is offering friendship, even though he doesn't trust Red and his emotional problems. More or less, he's afraid of Red of what happened. Plus, he lost some respect for our favorite champion.

However, things will go smoothly from here on out. Just expect chapters to come by later than the first two, as I now have college to deal with. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
